Jason Voorhees
by Ravenauss
Summary: A girl finds herself as captive of the famous Jason Voorhees. She learns to take care of herself and him. Will she break free or will he keep her as his pet? Will his cold heart be softened by her? Find out more.. Warning: Sexual Content


Today was the day. Today they would go out camping in the famous Camp Crystal Lake. Rumors are the killer is still alive and wandering around waiting for his next victim. But Jackie didn't fear that, she didn't believe it either. She and her friends will have great fun and leave the next day. Everything according plan.

"Are you ready!" Ben screamed happy while throwing his bag around.

"Can you keep your stuff out of our faces, please?" Victoria said in a sassy tone, as usual.

"Oh Victoria keep that mouth elsewhere will ya." Jenny complained, again.

Jackie watched how several others of her friends arrived, such as Lionel and Max. Lionel was with Jenny and Max with Victoria. Jackie was alone, she didn't have anyone nor was she looking for a potential boyfriend. Ben tried alot, and still pushed her boundaries sometimes. But it was all fun and games, nothing more.

* * *

They arrived pretty late in the afternoon at the camp. Already Victoria and Max pulled out their booze and started drinking. Jackie rolled her eyes at their atititude and went on with building her tent.

After a few minutes everybody settled down at the campfire, some with their alcohol and some with drugs. Jackie didn't do neither of those, she didn't need anything to enjoy herself.

"Let's talk about the famous camp killer." Lionel suddenly said.

Victoria and Jenny moaned out loudly that they didn't agree to it. While Jackie was ready to hear any gossip and rumor about it.

"So the saying goes that Jason Voorhees, the famous camp Crystal Lake killer is still alive." he said in a tone that would tingle your ears.

"I call bullshit!" Max yelled half drunk.

"Shhh..I wanna hear more." Jackie said.

"Of course you do, you are such a freak J." Victoria said in a nagging tone and rolled her eyes before taking another gulp.

Jackie ignored what she had said and looked back at Lionel.

"He murdered the whole camp after they let him drown. The camp even killed his mother. Saying goes that she's commanding him to do it."

"Again bulls-.."

"Shut the fuck up Victoria, go suck Max off." Ben said.

"Maybe I will."

Max eyes went huge before he snickered loudly, the other guy's laughed with him.

"Where's the proof that he's still alive?" Jackie asked.

"There isn't, but there are still people dissapearing in these woods. Who else can it be?"

Dread suddenly got her, maybe the tales where true. Lionel laughed upon seeing her fear strained face.

"Dude, it's just rumors. Which is usually a lie."

Sure, she guessed. Maybe he was right. Though she wasn't exactly to comfortable to be here.

"Guy's I'm gonna.. you know.. take a whizz." Ben said while taking a smoke.

While he went out, Victoria and Max got it on and slowly creeped up to their tent to do.. you know what. Jenny and Lionel completely ignored her and where conversating heavily. More like arguing on their location and all. Jenny didn't wanna be here while her boyfriend thought it would be fun. They never did fun things he wanted apparently.

Poor guy, Jackie thought while she decided to stand. She figured it was best to walk around for a bit.

* * *

Unknown to her another figure was walking through the woods. Somebody who wasn't exactly happy to have these people around. More to say he was furious upon noticing them having alcohol and drugs, and they were having sex already. Not what was noted in his book. His mother demanded him to take action and change everything. And so he did.

* * *

Jackie was too far away to hear the screaming, she managed to get in a small cabin. It was old and left behind, with nature growing inside. But when she noticed the lit candles she figured something wasn't entirely right here.

"Somebody lives here." she said to herself and ventured further.

She opened a door to a small bedroom, there where many toy's. Teddy bears, wooden cars, a train station made out of wood. Some strange looking clowns. The bed itself was very small, a kid's sized bed. Whoever lived here, was loved and protected that was for sure.

It wasn't until she saw the name at the end of the bed that she started to get scared.

'Jason,' she read.

Wait, wasn't that hockey mask killer called Jason? Oh god. Jackie thought before turning away.

* * *

Far away from where she was, Jason was creating a massacre. He murdered Victoria and Max, twisting their bodies in a body bag and dropping them on the fire. They had no chance of getting away. Ben was hung from a tree, he was still moving but it was due his muscles having spasms. Jenny had her throat slit and Lionel had a bear trap around his foot. He was the only one alive, for now. Screaming and yelling for the hooded figure to go away. But the hockey mask killer had no remorse and with a simple fling of his wrist he had cut off his head.

Jackie had heard the last screams and was currently rushing back to the camp. Only to find everybody dead and the murderer gone, no where in sight.

"Oh god.." she whispered to herself, tears running down her cheek already.

But before she could actually inspect and take her belongings somebody advanced from the bushes. Immediately Jackie dropped to the ground in fear and screamed out.

"Stop, I'm sorry!"

Whoever it was stopped for only a moment before going after her again. She tried to get up again but he kicked her down.

"Stop! Please, Jason!" she yelled out, hoping it would give some attention to him.

It surprisingly did, he tilted his head. Eying her while breathing deeply through the mask. Jackie put her hand down, watching every move that he did.

When he moved his hand she assumed he was gonna kill her after all. But he merely put the machete away, reached out for her and picked her up. He flung her over his shoulder like a potato sack.

And off they went.

To god knows where.

* * *

Wherever they went, Jackie couldn't exactly see. The only thing she saw was his back. He went underground that was for sure, she wondered where exactly. Hoping that they would come looking for her and that they would find the bodies laying there.

It was horrible seeing all the blood and their faces, it still flashed in front of her eyes. But she had other things to worry about now, like staying alive.

Jason suddenly dropped her on the ground, she smacked her head in the progress. Momentarily seeing stars.

He moved away for a moment, only to come back with a metal collar and some chains. She was gonna be locked up. Just like an animal. This was terrible..

Jackie cringed when he suddenly put his hand against her cheek, she was frightened. Afraid of him, the murderer. How could he do such things? And why did he still kill people? The rumors were true, everything that had been said wasn't a lie.

And now she was stuck in Jason's place.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, hopefully you enjoyed it.**

 **:)**


End file.
